El pequeño amigo dentro del frasco
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Esta fue la existencia del pequeño amigo dentro del frasco: incorpórea y eterna, pero tempestuosa. Preso por emociones que no pudo controlar, decidió borrar cualquier rastro de humanidad de su ser. La meta del primer homúnculo era llegar a la perfección: ser Dios.


**FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Brotherhood, SPOILERS EVERYWHERE. Cuidado si van a leer, después no me digan que les cagué la serie(?) xD

* * *

**"El pequeño amigo dentro del frasco"**

* * *

Antes de ser Padre, él era el pequeño amigo dentro del frasco, Homúnculo. Y, desde el instante de su nacimiento, supo que era distinto. Su llegada a la existencia fue tan abrupta como natural: yacía hecho un conjunto de sustancias aleatorias y, de pronto, había llegado a la conciencia, y era materia. A partir de su primer segundo en el Mundo, supo mucho de él, sin ninguna enseñanza previa. Sólo sabía que sabía. Homúnculo, sin embargo, tenía una sed de conocimiento que sobrepasaba incluso lo que ya estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria. Fue esa sed la que marcó su razón de vivir.

Supo que había sido creado por un alquimista muy conocido, a través de una mezcla de compuestos y la sangre de un humano, el esclavo número 23. Algo de la esencia de ambos se habría impregnado irremediablemente en él, junto a su creación, pues inmediatamente comenzó a padecer vertiginosos cambios. Éstos no coincidían en absoluto con su apariencia exterior: ¿quién podría pensar que esa sustancia cíclope, que se asemejaba al polvo negro, encerrada en un frasco, podía... _sentir_?

Nadie, ni siquiera él mismo. Comenzó a darse cuenta de sus debilidades en un instante impreciso del tiempo, que se le hacía lejano e impersonal. Allí conoció los pecados.

Primero había sido el_ orgullo_, en forma de una sensación de superioridad arrolladora al saberse con una vida tan vasta, rica en conocimientos y carente de necesidades vitales, tan arriba de la fútil existencia humana. Ellos, tan frágiles, atados a los minutos como un reo a sus cadenas, sin saber qué momento podría ser el último. Luego, fue la_ lujuria_, en forma de aguijonazos de curiosidad. Sabía todo acerca de la reproducción humana, tanto como sabía que no pertenecía a ellos y que cavilar al respecto resultaba absurdo; pero era inevitable: su género era impreciso, inexistente, pero aún así, no podía evitar revolotear sus pensamientos acerca de los humanos, disfrutándose mutuamente, poseedores de un placer que él no podía conocer.

La _codicia_ siguió a este sentimiento, aún más ardorosa e intensa. Vio centenares de hombres ser consumidos por ella, enterrados en el continuo inconformismo. Porque nunca era suficiente con un poco de dinero, con algunas mujeres que poseer, con poder, conocimiento y belleza que ostentar; nunca, _nunca_ era suficiente. Los codiciosos como él, _querían el mundo._ Homúnculo supo demasiado temprano que _nunca_ se contentaría con ser el pequeño amigo dentro del frasco. Y entonces, la _envidia_ azotó su razonamiento como un huracán.

¿Por qué de pronto el sentimiento de orgullo era reemplazado por la más absoluta inferioridad? ¿Por qué se sentía vacío, como si tuviera, tal y como dramáticamente decían los humanos, _"el corazón herido"_? Carecía de un corazón, y su vacío sólo debía estar ocupado por el conocimiento. Fue en ese momento que una_ ira_ estremecedora lo embargó, y odió tan profundamente a los humanos, como a quien era él mismo, y a su propia incapacidad de lidiar con lo que le ocurría. ¿Qué era aquello que añoraba?

Lo supo inmediatamente:_ la libertad._ Ese era el poder absoluto, el rasgo distintivo de los dioses.

Quería tener la libertad para sí solo, y disfrutar de todos aquellos placeres que le estaban siendo negados, mientras permanecía confinado en la prisión vidriosa de ese frasco. Toda esa sabiduría, ¡todo lo que no conocía del mundo en el que existía! Aquellos manjares que se veían invitantes a la vista, que provocaban la _gula_ de los pecadores. Aquel paraíso sensorial que, decían algunos, era el mundo de los sueños: el ocio inacabable, la fatiga irremediable, la distracción incorregible que condenaba a los _perezosos_.

_¡Todo, todo quería saber el amigo dentro del frasco, el primer Homúnculo!_

Estas emociones contradictorias lo confundían, lo angustiaban; resultaban inexplicables a su entendimiento, aunque éste comprendía acerca de las más complejas funciones cerebrales. ¿Pero de qué le servía tanto saber, cuando apenas podía descifrarse a sí mismo?

Por eso, cuando el Rey de Xerxes lo llamó en busca del secreto de la inmortalidad, supo que era su oportunidad de ser libre de sus tormentos. Todas las vidas de ese país murieron un día determinado, incluido el mismo soberano, al caer en la trampa. Nadie sabía al respecto, sólo él, y el hecho lo llenó de un sentimiento afortunado de superioridad y anticipación que se prolongó por siglos. Y, para coronar el comienzo de su evolución, el regalo para el esclavo número 23, Van Hohenheim, había sido una vida tan larga como la suya.

Tan larga... _que nunca se acabaría._

El primer respiro en un cuerpo libre fue un edén sensitivo para él. Pero no sucumbió a todas las añoranzas que había cargado, secretas, durante su tiempo en el frasco. Luego de usar Xerxes, había decidido convertirse en un ser perfecto. _Y así lo hizo._ Se deshizo, de a poco, de cualquier rastro de humanidad que habitara en él y le recordara a esa materia, confundida y confinada. Exhilió a los pecados de su cuerpo, en forma de otros seres, homúnculos como él, a los que llamó_ "sus hijos"_. Se dio el gusto de poseer un nombre, e hizo que aquellos propios fragmentos de su alma, lo llamaran _"Padre". _Trazó cada línea con cuidado, dispuesto a hacer Amestris, su nueva Xerxes. Porque los humanos habían demostrado ser demasiado inferiores: mortales, carnales, despreciables y pecadores. Y Homúnculo ahora era Padre y no más un ente errante que convulsionaba en un laberinto de sensaciones.

Su única meta era llegar a la perfección: _ser Dios._

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no puedo tomarte para mí, Dios?!

—Porque tú no crees. ¿Quieres hacer a esto que llamas _"Dios"_ tuyo? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Crees que robando algo valioso sólo para ti te hace superior? Escucha bien, ladrón. Criaturas como tú deberían ser felices con lo que tienen... Vivir en un frasco era más que suficiente para ti. Alguien que no puede evolucionar sin usar la fuerza de otros para aferrarse a lo que tanto llamas _"Dios"._

—¡Yo quería convertirme en un ser completo! ¡Yo quería entender todo lo que hubiera que saber acerca de Dios! ¡Yo quería aprender todo acerca de este mundo! ¿Por qué te interpones?... ¡¿Qué eres tú?!

La Verdad se sonríe y se señala a sí mismo.

—Yo soy aquello que llamas _"el Mundo"_. Yo soy _"Espacio"_. Yo soy _"Dios"._ Yo soy _"la Verdad"_. Yo soy _"el Todo"._ Yo soy_ "Uno"_ —Y entonces su sonrisa blanca se amplía y te señala—. ¡Y yo soy_ "Tú"_! _"La Verdad es una existencia que nos proporciona desesperación; de esa forma no nos volvemos demasiado engreídos" _—Te cita—. Tus palabras. Tenías razón. Ahora observa_ TU_ desesperación.

«Y en ese instante, mientras suplicas entre lágrimas no regresar otra vez, mientras sientes la materia que forma tu cuerpo separarse paulatinamente, siendo succionada cada vez más profundamente por aquella Puerta, comprendes a Dios, y comprendes _tu_ Verdad:

Cuando terminaste por cansarte de ser simplemente el pequeño amigo dentro del frasco, te convertiste en Padre y, entonces, creíste ser Dios.

Pero frente a las puertas de la Verdad, no fuiste más que otro humano, consumido por tu propia arrogancia.»

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola... de nuevo. Me pregunto retóricamente a mí misma: ¿cómo CARAJO puede ser mentalmente concebible que, habiendo dormido MEDIA HORA, sólo media hora la noche anterior, me encuentre tan repentinamente fresca, vital y creativa? Estoy loca, y me voy a morir si sigo así... pero lo peor es que me importa poco xD**

**Em... no hay mucho más que decir respecto a esto. Nunca leí nada sobre el habitante del frasco, pero me pareció un reto interesante exponer "su" (mi XD) visión de las cosas. Creo que FMA es una de esas series que lo deja a uno con muchas conclusiones en la cabeza. En este caso, Brotherhood (por alguna razón, me siento más apegada a los personajes de esta parte que a los de la primera). **

**Creo que el habitante del frasco no llegaba a ser tan malo, al menos antes de matar a todos en Xerxes. Después se le fue la bondad por el caño(?)... pero, ¿qué personaje en FMA no tiene un trasfondo humano, no? Hasta los homúnculos tenían sus debilidades, ninguno se limitaba sólo a su pecado, así que me pareció correcto hablar sobre Padre y de dónde "le surge todo" xD ****Por cierto, la conversación con la Verdad es textual del final, lo quise agregar para darle más énfasis a la situación(?) xD**

**No sé si les habrá parecido fiel, correcto, interesante o digno de una aprobación, pero me encantaría saberlo con sus críticas xD Así se si me vuelvo a CCS, mi zona de confort, con el rabo entre las patas o sigo intentando meterme en este fandom tan awesome :D xDDD**

**En fin... los dejo, ya no tengo nada más que agregar. Les mando un beso, ¡éxitos!**


End file.
